


Candy

by meapuniverse



Series: Junk Food [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Assorted Candy, Gen, Little bit of blood, Modern Era, No Porn, No Romance, Pennywise tries candy, Popcorn, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meapuniverse/pseuds/meapuniverse
Summary: He said to bring something new next time, what he didn't said was that your next meeting would be sooner than usual!With little time to plan properly you hope he doesn't mind a random choice of candy.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! here is another one!  
> i'll start to slowly introduce pennywise to the different foods humans have to offer so bear with me
> 
> English is not my first language, any errors please let me know!

You woke up Monday morning, as rested as you could be (ehm, not much)

You could finally take a shower in peace. The fact that it took you half the time it normally takes was just because you were late for college, or so you said to yourself

Once you were done with that you went back to your bedroom, this time opening the doors slowly in fear that you might find another bloody message, although the logical part of your mind told you it was too soon.

 

Still, you were so relieved once you saw there was no blood on your walls.

 

Once you got dressed you went for some pencil and paper and put it on the nightstand closest to his “writing wall”.

“I’m gonna leave this here just in case you need to leave another message! N-not that you have to leave one so soon but you know!, when you need to…”you said out loud.

The idea that he might be watching you 24/7 was terrifying, but better not think about that.

 

You were sure he wasn’t watching you all the time, after all is not like you did anything interesting.

 

Once you were ready you left for college, it was a 30 minute ride from home, but you liked to use that time to think, this time you had something super important to think about.

“What the fuck am I going to buy for next time?”

Ok he said more popcorn… did he mean Butter or caramel? Or maybe cheese?...or chilli lemon…or cotton candy…OH gOD what kind would he want?

Ok Ok calm down, he didn’t know there was caramel popcorn, so maybe he doesn’t know there are more flavors. Besides, your money is running out. Your mother only sends you enough money each week for the necessities, you were sure that didn’t include a bunch of junk food to feed the local demon just so he won’t eat you.

 

Speaking of your mom…should you tell her? Wait what were you thinking, what are you going to tell her?! ‘Hey mom, could you work extra hours just so I can get more money to buy candies for a killer clown? Oh no no don’t worry! He said he wasn’t going to kill me if I keep feeding him junk food so it’s all right!’ pfff….

 

Well, as much as it hurts, you might have to get a job to fix this, but you were good for another week or two, as long as the little shit didn’t want lobster or something.

 

Now, about the NEW part…that should be easy enough, he doesn’t know how many kinds of food there were, maybe you could bring some candy and say “Dude, this is all the candy there is, yep that’s right, you have one of each type in the world, there is only five types of candy and not one more!” You allowed yourself to laugh at that, it would be hilarious!

Oh well, you still had five days to think about it, no use in stressing over it.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE FUCK”

It was Wednesday and…and thERE WAS A MESSAGE ON THE WALL?!

You came back from college, it was 6 already and to your fucking surprise THERE WAS A MESSAGE ON YOUR FUCKING WALL WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK

 

“Midweek Snack, don’t be late”

 

Oh god OH GOD you only had like an hour to BUY the things and get to the meeting place! And you didn’t even know what the hell you were going to bring for him!

 

‘Ok ok Don’t Panic, keep your breathing under control, that’s right in…Out…In…Out…in…OMG GET GOING ALREADY!’

 

You grabbed your keys, and ran out of the house, you drove in record time to the store and went for the microwave popcorn packs, but wait.

You won’t have time to go back home to microwave them!, ugh, now you had two choices, to either buy a bag like the first time, or go to the cinema to buy a big box of them.

 

But it was a lot more expensive to buy either of those two, this way you won’t have enough money for next time!

‘Uuugh Fuck it’ you said, and grabbed a bag like the first time, you had no time to drive to the cinema anyway.

 

Now there came the hard part (ehehe that’s what she sai-FOCUS)

You went to the candy part of the store, there were so many kinds of them! Your old city never had this many types of candy! You were seriously thinking on telling him humans aren’t that great and we all only invented five types of them.

 

“Hmmm let’s see what kind of candy would a human eating clown like?”

You had to rely on your instincts on this one…why wasn’t there one that said “Meaty bits of flavor!” that would have made it easier that’s for sure.

 

Clown…Clown…Human eating Clown…Hey! You saw a blue package with a balloon on it and grabbed it

Airheads? “HAHAHAHAHAHAH” you had to laugh at that, remembering his big ass forehead.

Ok Airheads it is, you grabbed one of every flavor available (Blueberry, watermelon and cherry)

 

One down!

Hmm, what else?

 

You saw a giant rainbow swirl lollipop and grabbed it, maybe he will appreciate something not so small to eat. You grabbed a smaller one for you, you loved rainbow colored candy.

 

There was a transparent bag of red candy balls without brand, it was on sale so you grabbed it, and you doubted the clown would care about brands anyway.

 

Just two more!

 

You tried to find the cheapest candy, you hopped he wouldn’t mind (why would he? You doubted he had any concept of money)

 

Hmm, there was another candy for sale, it looked old, as if they had tried to sell it for years now and it was a 12 pack for $1?! Hell yeah!

You grabbed it, they were like little bottles with colorful liquid candy, hmmm you were sure he would like those.

 

You checked the time on you smartphone, you already lost half an hour on this!

You panicked and grabbed some gummy worms last and ran to check out, just when it was your turn to pay…

 

“FUCK ME!” You had forgotten the coke! The people behind you frowned at you “Sorry, I forgot something and I’m running late, could you please save me my place while I run like mad for a coke? Pretty please??” you pleaded with your eyes

 

The person behind you nodded, so you left your things and ran quickly for a coke, this time you had no other option so you bought a 3 liter coke without thinking too much about it.

 

You ran back to your stuff and paid for them, you felt your soul die at how much money you were spending, and it wasn’t ever for you!

You would cry properly about it later.

 

You got the things in your car and drove to the river, the sun was going down already, you were going to be late!

 

You parked as close as it was possible to the meeting place and got out the things and ran, you didn’t even locked it (Who would rob you in this forgotten part of the river?)

 

You ran through the small part of trees between the car and the river, you could see the meeting place already, you were so close!

 

Until something (ehm someone) tackled you from the side.

 

You dropped the bags with the food and fell into some branches and rocks with him on top of you, you could feel cuts on your arms, at least you head was fine.

 

He was looking at you from above, showing his pointy teeth and yellow eyes, red saliva dripping down his frills and into your shirt “You are late” he growled, his hand on your shoulders painfully squeezing you.

 

You were shaking, the bloody saliva on your front disgusting you as much as it scared you, you were sure your shoulders were going to be bruised tomorrow.

but you also were mad “I-im sorry!, b-but you left the message too late! I wasn’t home y-you know! I got things to do!” (I got a life! you wanted say, but what if he said something like “bluh bluh not anymore” and killed you right there?) “I’m not that late, only like a minute or two! I-if you leave the messages early I promise I won’t be late e-ever again!”

 

He growled at you and went to take a big sniff from your neck, yuck! ‘I should start charging him for all the fear he consumes from me!’ you thought.

 

“What you have to do with you pathetic life is of no importance to me, I was merciful enough to allow you to continue living and still you are wasting my time!” he opened his mouth more this time, you were met with rows and rows of pointy teeth.

 

This is it!, you couldn’t believe you were going to die just for being a few minutes late, you started to breath faster trying not to cry, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction!. you were scared enough as it is.

 

You closed your eyes waiting for the inevitable, one single tear escaped your eyes ‘Just get it over it already!’.

 

*SLIICK*

 

“AHHHHHHCK NO NO NO NO NO NO DISGUSTING!” You yelled at him

 

He started to laugh like mad

 

His freaky tongue, longer than normal (you shouldn’t be so surprised his tongue could do that) had lapped at you tear!

 

He was laughing so much he actually fell from top of you and was now rolling on the floor.

 

You stood up and watched him, red faced, if it was because of embarrassment or anger you couldn’t tell, but if this weren’t a fucking monster you would have started kicking him for that.

 

At least you weren’t scared anymore.

 

He stopped laughing and wiped fake tears from his eyes “You think I care about time?! Your human concept of time is entirely ridiculous to me!” He said standing up.

 

You didn’t know what to think, so it didn’t matter if you were there on time?

 

As if he were reading your mind (bitch probably was) he said “You only need to be here when I am here” and then turned around to go sit at his usual place.

 

You stood there perplexed for a few second….what the hell does that mean?

 

“AHEM” He coughed, narrowing his eyes in a “Hurry the fuck up” way.

 

Oh right, that’s why you were there.

You picked the bags from where you had dropped them and went to sit in front of him.

 

First you gave him the bag of popcorns which he opened with his teeth and started eating right away.

 

Now that he was distracted you could feel yourself relax a little bit, the adrenalin from the moment fading away, you could begin to feel the damage done to your arms because of the fall (tackle) and the way your shoulders hurt from where he had grabbed them.

And of course, your shirt was ruined…you doubted demon saliva could be cleaned easily, you will have to try later.

 

You took the coke out and put it behind you, the fall had shaken it and if he opened right now he would be covered with it…you were seriously thinking on letting him do it, but one scare a day was enough.

 

The clown was munching away, stopping every now and then to take the hulls from between his teeth, you barely flinched when he did this, who would have thought you would get used to that?

 

Ugh you should have brought some water for you, the adrenaline spike had left you thirsty as hell.

 

Instead you took your lollipop out, you had heard somewhere that candy after a scare was the best course of action (to be honest you didn’t know if that was true but you needed to focus on something else)

 

You took the wrapping off it and started to lick it…it was good.

 

You suddenly noticed that the munching sound had stopped.

The clown was looking at you with big blue eyes, and…what the hell, were you seeing things correctly? His pointy teeth looked normal (well, not so pointy anymore) and he had BUCK TEETH?!

He was looking intently at the lollipop.

 

“I-I brought one for you too…” you took the giant lollipop out of the bag and showed it to him, his eyes turned a brighter shade of blue if that was possible.

 

“It’s called Lollipop, its hard candy with different flavors and you lick it”

 

He grabbed it from you hand and started licking it with his too fucking long tongue.

 

After a few licks he looked at you accusingly.

 

You stared.

 

He hadn’t removed the wrap from it.

 

“You have to take the plastic off from it” you deadpanned.

 

He observed the lollipop carefully now, only then noticing the transparent wrapping on it.

 

He transformed one of his hands into a claw and readied it to attack

“WAIT!” you screamed, He growled warningly at you, eyes flashing back to yellow and buck teeth gone “this type of lollipop is delicate, if you do that it will break!...here, let me take it off for you?” you told him, extending your arm to take from him, you couldn’t help the shaking while you took the lollipop from him.

He didn’t stop growling while you took the wrapper off, only until you put the lollipop back in his hand did he stop growling.

 

Finally, he took a lick from it.

“It doesn’t taste much” he said, sounded disappointed.

 

“That’s normal, just keep licking it”

 

His eyes were turning back to blue the more he did, you went back to your lollipop while looking at him enjoying his lollipop.

 

You were certainly going mad because for a second you thought he was….you wouldn’t say cute.

More like, if you ignored all the saliva, the big ass forehead, his dirty clothes and the hand that it’s still a claw, then he wasn’t so scary…

 

*CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH*

 

Aaand you take it back.

 

As it seems licking it was too slow, because he opened his mouth as big as the lollipop and chomped on it instead.

 

You must say, you couldn’t blame him, you had never finished one of those only licking them either.

 

He threw the lollipop stick over his shoulder and looked at you for more.

 

You grabbed the bag with the rest of candy and gave it to him. “You couldn’t bring more? I might have to eat one of your arms if I’m not satisfied” he said with a chuckle

 

You tensed up, how much more did he want? Last time one big box of popcorn was enough!

 

“I’m not made of money” you said under your breath, hoping he hadn’t heard, you just needed to get it out of your chest.

Thank god he didn’t, he was busy rummaging through the bag of candy.

 

He took the airheads next and chuckled “This ones have a red balloon, but why are they in different colors?”

 

“That means they are different flavors, Red ones Cherry, blue ones blueberry and greens watermel-“He was looking at you as if you were speaking another language.

 

“Each color tastes different” there, you couldn’t make it simpler

 

“Oh! Like blood types, I see” He said and bit into the three at the same time.

 

Ok First of all: Unnecessary comment.

Second: he didn’t take the wrapper off…again.

Well, at least it seems he doesn’t mind it this time.

 

He was chewing with difficulty, his mouth salivating more and more “These taste weird, I liked the lollipop better” he managed to say between his chews.

“it might be because you are eating three different flavor at the same time...”(or maybe because you are eating the wrapper too you beast).

He shrugged and continued eating the airheads like the animal he is.

 

It was dark now, the moon provided some light but not enough.

You have to remember to bring a lamp next time, being in the dark with a demon clown really put you on edge, he could change his mind and pounce at you, and you wouldn’t have time to react because you wouldn’t be able to see him!

Breathe…in…out…in…out

He giggled menacingly, smelling your fear “Now this things don’t taste so bad” He smiled

 

Bitch

 

Once he was done with the airheads, he took the bag of red candy balls, “what are these?” he asked, opening the bag and taking a handfull

 

To be honest, you didn’t know, but guessed it was just hard candy.

“It candy like the lollipop, but in ball form” you told him, hoping that they were that.

 

He put the handful in his mouth filled with rows of teeth and started chewing.

 

You zoned out for a moment, wondering how much longer would this take, you had a class tomorrow.

 

“WH-WHAD IDS DIS MONDSTOSITHY” He yelled at you.

Oh shit

OH SHIT

NOT CANDY NOT CANDY

GUM!

 

‘Oh god he is going to kill me!...if he still can’

 

Fuck you brandless sale gum!

 

“O-Ops! I-it seems that wasn’t candy..t-that was g-gum”

 

If you weren’t so scared for your life, you would laugh at him, he looked ridiculous!

 

He had his mouth and teeth filled with gum, he was trying to open his mouth to talk but there was too much gum and he was getting exasperated.

So he opened his mouth bigger and bigger, his eyes rolled back his head disappearing from view, just like in your dream last week. Then his mouth became so big he was able to chew the gum properly, it was a grotesque show, now you were rethinking bringing a lamp, you were definitely grateful for the darkness in this moment.

 

Once he was done unsticking all of his teeth he swallowed the gum!

 

“Ah…the gum…is not….supposed to….be swallowed….” You told it

 

He closed his mouth and his face went back to normal, eyes greenish this time and his tongue passing over his front teeth inspecting them for more gum.

 

“That was horrible! It almost had no flavor and it was difficult to chew”, then he looked at you accusingly “What do you mean it’s not supposed to be eaten, then what is it good for? Why did you bring it!” he growled at you, his patience running thin.

 

“Well, usually you chew gum when you want to bite into something? Like, you only want a little flavor and not to actually eat anything…a-and it also helps to clean teeth!” you told him, trying to ease the mood “and humans are not supposed to swallow it because our weak bodies can’t process it properly, but I doubt your mighty powerful body will have any problem with that!” Nice Save!

 

He chuckled “Yes, that’s right, I won’t have any problem with it” he said and grabbed more gum, this time only chewing a couple times before swallowing.

 

Uff, that was close!

A couple minutes later he was done with it.

 

He looked at you, as if waiting for something and then stood up.

 

You looked at him wide eyed, what did he want now? Had you done anything wrong? That is, besides the gum…but he didn’t mind it at the end! Maybe he changed his mind?!

 

The moonlight only let you see half of his face, he was leaning to you, claw extended towards your neck.

You were trembling and tried to not close your eyes and give him the satisfaction, you held your breath.

The claw was passing over your shoulder, you could smell his breath now, a mix of candy and blood, his green eyes never leaving yours.

Then you felt him grab something from behind you…

 

The coke! He just wanted the coke! (Thank god!)

 

You relaxed once he had the coke and moved apart from you, taking a seat again with the big 3 liter coke in his claw.

You thought you might have to explain how to open that one, but there was no need

He just ripped the upper part of it and with both hands (hand and claw) he brought it to his lips and started to chug it.

 

Your mouth fell open, He was already half way through it and he hadn’t stopped! Some of it was falling from the sides of the ripped bottle and his frills got wet, but he didn’t mind.

‘Why would he mind some soft fizzy drink on his frills, he lives in the fucking sewer and he’s always drooling on them anyway’ you thought

 

Once the bottle was empty he stopped, you were surprised he drank 3 liters of coke in one sitting witho-

 

*BUUUUUUURP*

 

He opened his mouth and gave the biggest burp you have ever heard until then, and you were fighting not to laugh, if there was something you found funny was burping (As long as it wasn’t directly in your face).

 

“That’s better” he said, throwing the bottle behind him and grabbing the bag with the rest of candy.

 

He got the little bottles of liquid candy and looked at you, asking with his eyes what the fuck that was.

“That’s liquid candy…again every color tastes different, you open de bottle and put the candy in your mouth” you said

 

He grabbed a red one and ripped the lid of and put all of it in his mouth.

Only to spit it right back

 

“This is disgusting! It tastes nothing like blood!” he said spiting all of it on the ground.

 

What?

“Why would it taste like blood? IT’S CANDY!”

 

“IF IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD THEN IT SHOULD TASTE LIKE BLOOD” he said throwing the rest of the bottles at you.

 

He...He had a point “Why would you think humans have blood flavored candy?! That was cherry!” you grabbed another bottle, this time a different color “Why don’t you try this one? It should be green apple or lime or some-“he was ignoring you so you gave up on the liquid candy. You didn’t like them either.

 

He finally grabbed the last item on the bag, the gummy worms

 

Your breathing got lighter, it’s was almost over!

 

He seemed disappointed at the quantity of it, the whole bag could fit in his hand.

He opened the bag with his teeth, catching a couple of the worms by accident. He chewed on them and made a face.

 

“These have a strange flavor, almost like sadness” he commented, but ate more gummy worms “what are they made of?” he asked.

 

“uhm, I think the name is Gelatin? And is covered with a sour dust, maybe that’s what tastes like sadness to you?”

 

What the fuck. Sadness tastes sour?!

 

He didn’t care anyway, most of them were already gone.

 

Finally! You could almost go back to your life in a few minutes, hurry the fuck up clown!

 

He finished de worms and dropped the empty bag “Sadness isn’t my favorite, but it wasn’t bad” he commented. It looked like he was too relaxed, like when you are done eating and get sleepy.

 

‘Are you getting up anytime this century?’ you thought to yourself.

 

Instead, he brought the half full bag of popcorn from behind him, giggling like mad.

 

Fucker! Hadn’t he finished those!?

 

You felt like you could cry, you were so tired already and you still had shit to do at home! You are never going to get out of this, you were sure he was going to eat one popcorn at a time, and you’ll die of boredom, and stave, an-

 

But instead he just grabbed the bag and stood up.

 

“I’ve had enough of your presence for a day, I’m going to eat this later” he said while dusting himself.

 

You quickly stood up “Ah O-Okay! If you are sure” too late, he was gone.

 

For some reason unknown to you, you felt bad. But that’s what you wanted! You DID have things to do for college tomorrow…

Maybe…

Maybe he knew you needed to leave, and so he left to let you go do your things?

 

“Pfff, Nah!” You quickly discarded that idea, there was no way in hell he took any kind of consideration for any human.

 

You quickly gathered all the thrash he had left and got in your car

 

* * *

 

On the drive back home you had an idea, you parked by the side of the road and took all the money you had left.

While you were counting your money, making calculations to see how much more you could spend if you were going to follow the idea you just had, you didn’t notice the eyes that were watching you from the trees.

 

* * *

 

 

Pennywise always followed you back home to make sure you weren’t going to escape, and this time was no different.

 

He had let you go because you were starting to grate on his nerves, the way your emotions changed so abruptly hurt his nose

Usually the only emotions he smelt on humans were fear and curiosity, but you…

You were a train wreck of emotions. Always changing and growing, never constant.

 

When you stopped on your way back home he figured you were going to cry or scream as humans usually do after being as stressed as you smelt, but instead you were playing with paper?

 

You were separating little pieces of paper in stacks and even from where he was standing he could smell how preoccupied you were.

 

He hated that smell, it was a mocking smell. At first it smells like fear but the more he smells it, it turns bitter, as if it were rotten. Disgusting.

 

If you didn’t stop smelling like that when you were with him he might have to kill you to get rid of it.

 

But that would mean no more popcorn and those thing you brought today. Candy.

 

Well, he figured if those pieces of paper were the thing you were preoccupied about then he could fix it, he was sure he had seen those before…

 

* * *

 

 

YES! You might be able to put your idea into action!

 

Once you finished counting the money, you were sure you could do what you had in mind and still have enough to eat until the next time your mother sends money.

 

Well, you’ll have to improvise for your next meeting with the clown but you knew how you were going to fix it.

 

You started the car again, without knowing someone was watching you from afar. Dark eyes tried to remember your face and your car as much as possible, until you started to move again.

 

It’s true you had a lot to do back home, but it could wait for another 30 minutes, you first needed to go to the store.

 

* * *

 

 

At the store you bought some carrots, brown sugar, butter and bananas, you’ll need them later.

And the thing you were looking for was on sale! You were lucky this time.

 

You paid your things and finally arrived to your home.

Once the carrots and such were in their proper places you took the big box you bought and went to your room.

 

Excitedly you unpacked it and out it on the wall in front of your bed. It was a 3’x2’ Whiteboard.

 

You took the black marker (already included) and started to write a list.

“Do and Don’t”

 

On Do you wrote: Popcorn (any kind), Gummy worms, Rainbow lollipops, Airheads (not so sure)

And on Don’t: Liquid candy (never again), Bubble Gum.

 

Once that was done, you grabbed the red marker (also included) and drew a clown on top of the list, you tried to make it look like him but you were shit at drawing.

 

You chuckled softly to yourself, why the hell did you even do this?

 

Oh well, you always wanted some kind of board anyway, now you have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i won't update until the weekend because of school and life in general, but you can bet i'll be working on a new story! there are so many possibilities with this that i already have several ideas writen out.


End file.
